Downspouts are used to allow rainwater that falls on a building's roof and is collected by a gutter system to flow to the ground in a controlled manner. Downspouts are typically assembled from lengths of rectangular tubing connected to the gutter and each other with screws. Depending on the geometry of the gutter and side of the building, elbows (offsets) of various angles, Y's, T's, and short extensions may be necessary to maintain a proper flow angle as well as be desirable for aesthetic reasons. Straps, brackets or other like hardware are used to secure the downspout sections to the building wall.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the number and types of components and connections that may be used in even some basic downspout applications. It will be apparent that disassembly and re-assembly can be difficult when it is necessary to make repairs to a downspout, siding, or wall or when connecting or disconnecting the lower end of a downspout to an underground drain tile or pipe.